The hypothesis of this study is that genetically corrected peripheral blood stem cells (PBSC) will result in a sustained reversal of the phenotype in patients w/Gaucher disease. Specific aims to be achieved: transfer of the human GC gene into PBSC obtained from patients w/Gaucher disease; transplantation of transduced PBSC autogously to patients; measurement of carriage & expression of transferred gene & its duration in peripheral blood luekocytes (PBL); assessment of clinical effects of transplanting genetically corrected PBSC in pts w/Gaucher.